The Teenage Climb
by laurencooperx
Summary: Waterloo Road becomes a boarding school. Where all the pupils of past series and new series attend. The teenagers are wild and disruptive but with the climb Rachel finally sorts them out, especially her daughter and Niece.
1. Chapter 1

**The Teenage Climb.**

**Main Characters:**

_Rachel Mason_ is 38 years old. Lives in her 4 bedroomed house located in Rochdale. Head Teacher of Waterloo Road Boarding School. She is the mother of Charlotte Elle Mason, and the aunt and guardian of Hollie Ryan. Rachel has a loving relationship with her daughter, and niece. They are just like a proper family although Rachel isn't easy on the 2 kids when they mess up.

_Charlotte Elle Mason_ is 15 years old. Year 11 at Waterloo Road Boarding School. She is a kind girl, always remembers her manners and is a straight 'A' student. When mixed with the wrong crowd she can be lead a stray, but her mother always keeps her on track.

_Hollie Ryan. _16 years old. 9 month older than her cousin Charlotte. Year 12 at Waterloo Road Boarding School. Is a troubled teen that was abandoned by her mother and father at the age of 15? Her aunt Rachel took custody of her and now looks after her. Hollie is a typical teenager that can pull a large amount of moods. She hasn't got the best group of friends which has caused her to skip school, smoke, drink alcohol. Her character soon changed after living under her Aunt Rachel's care.

**Brief Description:**

Waterloo Road is a Boarding School for boys and girls. Rachel Mason is the Head teacher, Christopher Mead and Eddie

Lawson are the Depute Heads. The boarding school faces a lot of problems throughout the story on their struggle to get all the teenagers full attention towards school.

**Chapter 1.**

"_Charlotte, Holly, how long are you girls going to be I need to lock up the house and be at school for 7.00am?" _

"_Eh... about 10minutes mum." _replied Charlotte while she applied her first layer of mascara to her long fainted eyelashes. Charlotte was like a mini Rachel, her hair was the same colour – although she had blonde highlights and a different hair style – her face shape was the same and their facial features were very similar.

Charlotte and Holly loved pampering their selves and making themselves look all glamorous for their first term back at Waterloo Road boarding school – cause they never know a new boy might be joining their year group. Rachel never let them wear too much makeup or short skimpy clothing as she thought they were too young and disagreed with it.

"_Hollie move it, where running late. Its 7.05am, you look fine!"_ Charlotte said to Hollie as she grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her bedroom towards the stairs. Their suitcases were already packed and in the boot of the car. Rachel always made sure the family was fully organised the night before.

_"Wait a minute I just need to grab more thing."_ Whispered Hollie to Charlotte. Hollie went back into her room, over to her desk where she usually sat and done her homework and slid her laptop and charger into her school bag – they weren't allowed to bring their own laptops into school, they were allowed to use the school computers but that was hardly enough for Hollie. She zipped up her bag and headed to the top of the stairs.

"_Where do you think you are going looking like that Hollie Ryan?"_

"_To school why else would I be dressed in a school uniform?"_ replied Hollie as she knew what Rachel was going to say and really couldn't be bothered listening to anymore words that came out of her aunts mouth.

Rachel raised her left eyebrow and looked at Hollie in her stern, angry way. _"Watch your mouth young lady. I'm warning you. Now get back to your room, put on the longer skirt I lay out for you, and wipe that hideous makeup off."_

"_Buuuuuutt…." _Stuttered Hollie before her aunt butted in.

"NOW!" Hollie stormed off to her room and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She was beginning to get sick of being told what to do and wear. She knew her aunt Rachel was only looking out for her but sometimes she was just too strict for Hollies liking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Rachel, Hollie and Charlotte had all arrived at Waterloo Road Boarding School at 7.32am, 32 minutes behind schedule due to Hollies wardrobe malfunction. The car journey was very quiet as Hollie sat in the front passenger seat still sulking with her earphones in while Charlotte sat in the back seat texting Lauren. The large brown brickwork school stood there completely empty as the parents of the pupils didn't start bringing their kids until 8.30am.

The Mason/Ryan family got out of Rachel black Land Rover Sport that had completely black out windows, and began to make their way to the front entrance of the school with their suitcases. Charlotte rushed ahead with her large, pink suitcase as she was always excited for a new term at school. Hollie slowly stuttered behind with her black suitcase in her left hand and her school bag which contained her laptop over her shoulder. Rachel reached her left arm out and placed it around Hollies neck while pulling her luggage on her other hand.

"_Come on cheer up sweetie. You look great. You don't need to dress like that to look gorgeous." _Rachel was fed up of Hollies moods every time she didn't get what she wanted. She knew it was a typical teenager thing but it was really beginning to irritate Rachel. When Hollie didn't reply and carried on walking Rachel began to get even angrier at the young teenager.

"_Hollie stop the moods now. You know I don't approve so you shouldn't have even tried. Now get out of this mood now or you can sit in the cooler until I call the assembly. You're choice."_ Hollie had a blank expression. She pulled her earphone out her left ear and looked up at Rachel with her dark brown eyes.

"_I'm sorry Aunt Rachel." _Hollie responded in a miserable, petted voice.

_"Come on you, let's go and get some hot chocolate to heat us up before everyone arrives." _Rachel turned and looked at Hollie and gave her a small smile that just ever so slightly moved her mouth. Hollie returned the smile back to her aunt. She had finally got out of her mood.

Rachel and Hollie dumped their suitcases inside the front entrance of the school as Rachel had specifically asked the security guards to search every pupil's suitcases for items that weren't allowed. Lucky for Hollie she had put her laptop in her schoolbag which means it wouldn't get searched. They made their way up to the second floor of the building where the staff's offices, bedrooms, etc. where situated. Hollie followed her aunt through the long, wide hallway and into her office which was massive. It contained two couches, a flat screen TV, a coffee, tea and hot chocolate machine, desk, computer, bookshelf and many more. It was an office anyone would dream of. Hollie stood in the doorway in complete shock, eyes wide open and her mouth shaped in a 'O'

_"Is this seriously your new office? What happened to the old one?"_ questioned Hollie as she was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"_The school got refurbished other the summer holidays, we needed it to be a bit more updated. We were giving money from the government to improve our school and this is what we done"_

Hollie made her way over to the hot chocolate machine, placed the polystyrene cup in the hole and pressed the "Hot Chocolate" button.

"This is amazing Rach, seriously. I hope this is what our rooms are like." Rachel giggled at Hollies comment, the rooms had been improved, each pupil had an individual bed instead of bunk-beds, and they had their own bathroom and had a TV with Sky but didn't have everything the office had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was now 8.20am and the sun had begun to break through the clouds in the sky. Hollie and Charlotte where still exploring the New improvements to the school while Rachel waited outside for the pupils to arrive. Kim Campbell who has the head of pastoral care, Christopher Mead and Eddie Lawson, the depute heads of the school had also arrived and stood beside Rachel getting ready to greet the pupils back to school.

30 minutes had past, all the pupils has arrived at the school, said goodbye to their parents and made their way into the assembly hall after dropping their bags at the front entrance as Rachel insisted.

"_Can everyone please settle down, thank you, Welcome back to Waterloo Road to all the previous pupils and welcome too all the new Year 7's and to the new pupils who have just joined us, I am Miss Mason and I am you're Head teacher. I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are all ready for the new term to begin. Many new improvements have been made to the school as you have possibly noticed. Over the summer the school has had a makeover, your rooms have been improved, the school canteen has been refurbished and a massive improvement has been made in hope that you feel more at home here. A few rules, I need to go over. Firstly strictly NO smoking or Alcohol at all inside or outside the school building. No mobile phones or any electrical devises to be used during school hours which is 9.00am – 3.00pm. Registration bell rings at 9.00am. It's your choice on how long you need to get ready in the mornings but your Head of your dorm will come around at 7.30am to waken you all up. If you wish to use the computer suite ask myself, Mr Lawson or Mr Mead. On a school night bedtime is 9.00pm, lights out at 10.00pm, weekends it's your choice"_

The long list of rules which the pupils didn't seem to be interested in at all was really beginning to bore them until Rachel announced about the weekend bedtimes where the pupils began to uproar.

"_Silence Please, now the rooms are different from last time. You are going to be given new rooms and new Heads of that dorm. So once I'm finished i am going to shout out the pupils names, room number and Head of the dorm, you will come up collect your cases, and make your way to your room and begin to unpack. Does everyone understand?"_

The pupils began to mumble between themselves and their friends. It was all rather exciting for some but not all that exciting for others. Including Hollie Ryan who only liked things her way.

"_In the girls department in Room G101" – _Which stood for Girls department, 1st floor, room 1 – _"is Hollie Ryan, Danielle Harker, Michaela White, Aleesha Dillon, Jess Fisher and Vicki MacDonald. Come and collect your suitcases, your Head is me, Miss Mason and make your way to your room". _Hollie was over the moon with who she was sharing with as they were all her best friends. She thought her aunt was going to be annoying and separate her from them, but she didn't. "_In the girls department room G102 is Lauren Andrews, Sambuca Kelly, Charlotte Mason, Siobhan Mailey, Amy Porter and Karla Bentham. Would you like to all do the same and your Head is also me." _The list for the girls went on for 10 more minutes leaving the assembly left with all the boy pupils.

"_Right boys, in my group in room B110"_ – Which stood for Boys department, 1st floor, room 10 – "_is Ronan Burley, Jonah Kirby, Marley Kelly and Finn Sharkey."_ Said Mr Lawson in his deep tone of voice. Eddie carries on calling out the boys names in his group and then handed it over to Chris.

"_And finally in my group in room B118 is Paul Langley, Bolton Smilie, Josh Stevenson and Philip Brown" _announced Christopher._ "Now come and collect your bags and go and Unpack, you half until 10.30 then classes start."_

All the pupils where now in their rooms beginning to unpack their belongings while the teachers went and checked out their new rooms too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Holy crap"_ screamed Hollie once she had flung the door to the girl's bedroom open. _"This has to be a joke. Is this seriously our room?"_ The girls stood in the doorway in complete shock at the fact there was 6 individual beds and not bunk beds, a flat screen 26" TV on the wall with Sky connected to it. A non-suite bathroom, gorgeous wooden flooring and pink walls.

"_This is like a room you would find in a 5 star hotel" _said Danielle as she walked over the bed that was situated in the left back corner of their room, _"Were going to have so much fun aren't we girls?"_

"_HELL YEAH!"_ replied the remaining girls. Danielle and Hollie had already picked their beds the minute they entered the room, soon followed by Michaela, Jess and Vicki. Aleesha was stuck with the bed nearest the door as she was too busy staring at the room in complete shock.

"_Yeah thanks, give me the rubbish bed why don't you?"_ questioned Aleesha as she sat herself down on the bed while all the girls laughed at her. All six of the girls began to unpack their clothes. They all had their own wardrobe and drawers where they could store their clothes and shoes. Hollie was first finished to empty her suitcase. She went into her schoolbag brought out her laptop and charger, placed it in the suitcase, and slid the suitcase under her bed gently.

"_Are you being serious? You brought your laptop. We're not a loud to bring them with us. What you playing at?" _questioned Aleesha as she was very confused.

"_Do you honestly think I was going to go 3 months without Facebook, MSN or Twitter, you must be having a laugh?"_ Replied Hollie in a sarcastic tone.

"_There is the computer suite upstairs you could use." _The girls were starting to question themselves on why they never thought to bring their laptops with them too.

"_Yeah but how much time do you actually think we are going to get on them? What like 30 minutes a night? Plus no doubt they will be getting monitored on what we are searching."_

"_How the hell did you sneak that past Mason and get it past security? You must be good." _Vicki wasn't the type of person for thinking things out before she done them, which usually resulted in her being in trouble.

"_Vicki, seriously, it isn't rocket science, I put it in my school bag when I was getting myself ready this morning, and security doesn't check your school bag, only your suitcases stupid!"_

Vicki slumped down on her bed feeling like a right twat that she asked such a stupid question. All the girls had finished unpacking and had quickly tidied up their room. There was only 10 minutes left before their lessons started when there was a knock on the door.

"_Come In"_ shouted Jess from the bed up against the back wall.

"_Hi girls"_ said Rachel _"I'm just popping in to give you your timetables for your lessons. Lessons start in 10 minutes remember to be on time."_ Rachel handed out the sheets of paper to each individual pupil in the room whose name was on the paper. _"You have missed Lesson 1 due to you all unpacking so just go straight to lesson 2 ok?."_ Rachel said to all the six girls who were all sitting on their beds.

"_Yes Miss,"_ mumbled the girls as they started to sort themselves out before class started.

"_And I would like you to give me your mobile phones please, you can get them back at 3.00pm"_ asked Rachel.

The girls all huffed and groaned_. "Are you being serious?"_ said Hollie.

"_Yes I am Hollie, now come on give me your phones and you can get them back at the end of your classes."_ The girls all handed their mobile phones over to Rachel, whilst Hollie slammed her blackberry into Rachel's hand.

"_Hollie, a word outside please."_ Said Rachel to Hollie as she began to make her way out of the room with six mobile phones in her hand. _"Loose the attitude now Hollie or you can forget about getting your phone back at the end of lessons, do you understand?"_

"_Yes Aunt Rachel."_ Hollie said before getting butted into once again.

"_Good girl and It's Miss Mason in school hour's okay?"_ Hollie nodded and made her way back into the room to sort her hair again as her baby hairs were beginning to show and to apply another coat of mascara before heading off to class.

****school bell rings****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

3 long, boring lessons had past for all the pupils at Waterloo Road, it was finally lunchtime and the pupils were a loud to go and get something to eat from the food court which contained a several amount of food places. It has Subway, a McDonalds – which you could only get if you had an exercise pass from the P.E department from doing some form of sport – Bakers, Normal Canteen which severed a large variety of food, a Zumo Juice bar and several other healthy food/drink places. But of course none of that was exciting enough for a group of the year twelve's as they decided they want to go out of the school grounds and into Rochdale town for a China Buffett King.

"_How the hell are we going to do this guys, the school is surrounded by an 8 foot brick wall and the gates are closed, there is no way of us getting out."_ Asked Hollie, she was usually the one who figured these things out but today she was rather stuck. The group of Year 12's could see the thought in Bolton as he stood there thinking an escape route over and over in his head.

"_AH! I know man_" shouted Bolton. The rest of the year 12's jumped out of their skin. "_The School gate at the back of the school, there's no security there at all. All we have to do is climb the gate. It can't be that hard can it man_." Bolton was very pleased at his idea, he was usually really slow at thinking up things and he thought this was a fantastic idea. "_The only problem is we're going to need to leg it so we aren't seen by anyone." _Hollie, Aleesha, Danielle, Michaela, and Paul thought this was a great idea and the only way they could escape.

"_Right okay lets go for it. We have 1 hour to get down, eat and back up. Let's go."_ Hollie instructed as she began to make her way out the front entrance followed by the rest of them into the school grounds - which was deserted due to everyone being in the food court. They continued to follow Hollie around the side of the school towards the back gate where they all began to run.

Meanwhile Charlotte, Lauren and Sambuca sat at their own 4 seated table situated in the centre of the food canteen surrounded by all the other pupils that attended Waterloo Road.

"_What do you want to do tonight? I can't be bothered sitting doing nothing."_ Lauren questioned as she took a large bite of her BLT that she purchased from Subway.

"_I don't have a clue, I feel like seeing a movie or something. You know a girly one with popcorn and that."_ Charlotte Replied.

"_Could you ask your mum if we could use the schools cinema room tonight, do you think she would let us?"_ after all, the cinema room was like being in a real cinema. It had a large screen on the wall where the movie was projected from the projector. It had 20 large, comfy, reclining seats and plenty of popcorn available at the schools canteen.

"_I guess I could ask her. Come on hurry up and we will go and find her the now."_ Sambuca took the last sip of her lemonade and placed it onto Laurens tray where she carried it over to the bin by the food court door and disposed her rubbish.

The three girls headed out of the food court, along the corridor, turned the corner and got ready to head up the wide staircase until Rachel appeared at the top of them.

"_Hi girls how are you all"_ asked Rachel in a cheerful tone of voice as she made her way down the stairs.

"_Were good."_ replied Charlotte. _"Mum, see tonight could Sam, Lauren and I use the school cinema to watch a girly movie since we can't go into town on a school night?"_

"_I will think about it girls, if you don't have any homework and stay on your best behaviour I might consider it, now on you go, get outside and have some fresh air, you have 5 minutes until lunch is over._" Rachel placed her hand on Charlotte's back and began to slightly push her in the direction of the exit.

_"Thanks mum." _The three girls began to walk back down the direction in which they came up.

Meanwhile back down in Rochdale town, Bolton, Hollie, Paul, Aleesha, Danielle and Michaela had just left China Buffet King and began making their way up to the school.

"_Does anybody know the time"_ Aleesha asked curiously as she had a funny feeling they took longer than expected in the restaurant - they only had 50 minutes left from when they climbed the school gates.

"_CRAP! It's 1.58pm_" screamed Hollie as she realised she had 2 minutes to get up to the school on time for lesson 5 of the day. Hollie pulled out her timetable from her black leather jacket and unfolded it. Hollie stopped straight on the spot in the middle of the pavement and stared blankly at the piece of paper that remained in her hands for 15 seconds.

"_What the heck are you doing Hollie you weirdo,"_ Michaela asked as she was extremely puzzled at Hollies odd actions.

"_I…I…I have Mason for English lesson 5."_ Hollie could hardly get the words out her mouth as she knew if she was late for her Aunts class she would be in serious trouble.

"_Crap Hollie, I have her too." _said Danielle as she began to panic inside.

"_Unlucky girls we all have Budgen he won't care, he will be too busy asleep." _Paul, Bolton, Michaela and Aleesha all chuckled between themselves as Hollie and Danielle began to run up the hill towards the back entrance to the school.

Back in the English class of Lesson 5, Rachel had managed to settle the class down and finally got them to be quiet before taking the register. Rachel went through her register alphabetically by second name. _"Danielle Harker" _Rachel shouted to the class. But there was silence and no reply. _"Does anyone know where Danielle is?"_ A large amount of confused faces, and heads shaken filled the room as Rachel carried on down the register. _"Hollie Ryan" _yet again silence arose inside the classroom. _"You have to be having a joke,"_ mumbled Rachel under her breath. "_Okay class, I'm ever so sorry but Karla could you please hand out the jotters and books, I would like you to begin reading the introduction to the book, I don't want to hear a sound from anyone, I will be back in a minute, understand?" _The class all mumbled a slight yes and got on with what Rachel had asked them to do. Rachel made her way out of the classroom door closing it gently behind her before turning to head along the corridor when Danielle and Hollie caught her eye. Hollie automatically dropped her head and looked down at her feet.

"_I…I…I can explain._" Mumbled Hollie as her stomach began to do summersaults with fear rushing through her.

"_You better start young lady and this better be good."_ replied Rachel in a harsh tone with an extremely angry face on. Hollie hated getting into trouble from her Aunt, especially after everything she done for her, but Hollie found it extremely difficult to stay out of trouble since her mother always let her away with murder.

"_This isn't Hollies fault Miss, its mine. I asked her to come with me to our room. I needed to change my uniform as I spilt my lunch down it." _Both Danielle and Hollie couldn't look Rachel in the eye. They could only see the ground beneath them and the trouble they were going to get into.

"_Danielle, I wasn't born yesterday. Now would one of you girls care to tell me the truth?" _Danielle and Hollie lifted their heads and glanced at each other both completely unsure of what to say or do.

A large sigh came from Hollie. _"Fine, we didn't want anything from here for lunch so we jumped the school gate, went down the town for something to eat and totally lost track of time. We're so sorry Rach."_ The sentence ran out of Hollies mouth like a train going through a tunnel, a feel of relief rushed its way through Hollies body.

"_Hollie, I'm not going to have to tell you again. It's Miss Mason in school hours. Now both of you girls can have lunchtime detention for the rest of this week for one leaving the school grounds without permission and second for being late for class. Also I will be keeping your mobile phones until you earn them back for lying. Do we understand?"_ the anger was rising in Rachel's body, she couldn't believe first day of the term and 2 pupils had already been given detention.

"_Yes Miss"_ replied the girls.

"_Now get inside, sit down and I don't want to hear another word from both of you ok?"_ the girls nodded and made their way into the class followed by Rachel who began to get her desk organised and began the lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first day back in classes of Waterloo Road had finally come to an end. It was 5.45pm, the nights darkness had settled in and the pupils of Waterloo Road where doing their own things.

_"Charlotte, you know how Paul, well I think you should text him and ask him if he wants to come and watch a movie with us, cause well… I know you kind of like him."_ Lauren questioned as she slipped her left arm into her short baby blue cardigan followed by her right arm to help cover up her burn mark that lay upon her back.

_"Oh and tell Paul to bring along Bolton too."_ Sam added to the conversation.

_ "I don't know Lauren, You know what my mum's like when it comes to boys."_ replied Charlotte as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_"Well that's why you don't tell your mum. We just need to make sure she doesn't see us." _Lauren really wanted to hook Paul and Charlotte up, as Charlotte really was interested in him. She always looked at him, talked to him and they were really good friends.

_"Fine then, but I have an awful feeling this is going to go wrong."_ Sam and Lauren flashed a smile at each other as a flash of excitement built up inside them, especially Sam. Lauren came through from the en-suite bathroom and made her way over to her bedside table that sat in the back right corner of the girl's room. She picked up her IPhone 3Gs and began typing a message to Paul.

**Hi Paul it's Charlotte(: Lauren, Sam and I are Using the school cinema Tonight, do you and Bolton Want to come and watch a Movie with us? Text back Charlotte xx**

**Yh sure, wht time? Paul x**

**About 6.10:D Try and not let my mum see you but. See you there. Charlotte xx**

**K, see ya soon. Paul x**

_"Bolton and Paul are coming. I told them to get us at 6.10pm. What are we going to watch? Nothing too girly cause you know they will moan."_ Asked Charlotte as she slipped her IPhone into her bra – where she usually puts her things when she doesn't have any pockets.

_"I don't know we will figure it out when we go up there."_ replied Sam. All three of the girls were all ready and just waiting on Sam to finish sorting her hair. It was in a beautiful French plait along her fringe. Amy and Siobhan were upstairs in the games room that contained a Wii, X-box, computers, dance mats, etc. and Karla, well they weren't too sure where Karla was, no doubt in the Library, so therefore the girls had the whole room to their selves to get ready and well let's just say, you could tell. The room was a mess. School clothes on the floor, make-up lying around, hair straightener's left lying. But none of the three girls cared because they were ready for a fun filled couple of hours with Paul and Bolton.

6.10pm had soon arrived and Paul, Bolton, Lauren and Sam where all up in the cinema room arguing over a movie to watch. While Charlotte had ran downstairs to the school canteen to get some Diet Coke's, Sweet Popcorn, a bag of M&M's and Maltesers.

_"No Bolton, where not watching any of that fighting, shooting crap. It's just so damn boring."_ argued Lauren as she was always the one in the middle of arguments.

"_Well you try and find something better then, nothing girly man."_ snapped Bolton as he knew exactly what Lauren was going to pick. Sam just sat on the cinema recliner chair staring at Bolton's gorgeous dark brown eyes.

_"Oh for goodness sake give it a rest will you. I know what we are going to watch,"_ said Charlotte as she flung the cinema door open with 5 Diet Coke's in a tray in her hand, two boxes of popcorn wedged between her arms and body, and some chocolates in the plastic bag. _"Paranormal Activity."_ Bolton, Paul and Lauren automatically whipped their bodies around and stared straight at Charlotte as if she was off her head.

_"Whaaat? You all too scared?"_ exclaimed Charlotte as she sat the popcorn and 5 Diet Coke's down on the fancy table that sat at the left wall of the cinema room.

_"No, but come on Charlotte that is one scary **** movie."_ Paul wasn't all as tough as he made out to be, he had a soft spot inside him - that's the reason why Charlotte chose a scary movie in hope her and Paul would comfort each other.

The 5 pupils sat on the front row of the cinema reclining chairs with their Diet Cokes, popcorn and bag of chocolate. Sam next to Bolton, Bolton next to Paul, Paul next to Charlotte and Charlotte next to Lauren, all waiting patiently for Charlotte to press the 'Play' button on the remote.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

1 hour and 5 minutes into the film had slowly but very frighteningly passed. Paul and Charlotte were both extremely struggling to watch the movie, both clutching into each another's shoulder when their hearts raced the most. Sam and Bolton were finding "Paranormal Activity" more hilarious than scary, whilst Lauren just wasn't amused at all. After one full hour of heart racing, seat clutching, screaming and total fear, Charlotte decided she had enough and no longer wanted to watch the movie, so she leaned over to her left and whispered into Lauren's ear.

"_Lauren, do you want to go and do something else, this is really scaring me, please."_ whispered Charlotte quite loudly so she could be heard over the cinema's surround sound. Lauren nodded and got herself out the seat and made her way out the cinema to wait on Charlotte.

"_Paul, Lauren and I are leaving, this is too scary, do you want to come back to our room and we can watch something on the TV?"_ Charlotte asked to Paul as she began to get up of the large, comfy reclining seat. Paul looked at her blankly thinking the rule of 'No boys in girl's rooms' over in his head, Paul took too long to give a reply and by the time he had finally made up his mind, Charlotte had grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out of the cinema room, while Bolton and Sam were completely oblivious to what was happening around them.

The two girls and Paul had ever so secretly made their way along the long corridor in which the cinema room was situated on, around the corner, along another wide corridor, down the broad, old fashioned stairs, through the double doors, down the hallway which finally let to room G102 all without being spotted by any pupils or teachers – it sure took a lot of peeking around corners, looking over shoulders, and tip-toing.

Amy, Siobhan and Karla all still were out of the room, which made it all so much better as Karla wouldn't moan about a boy being in the room. Surprisingly the girls had noticed that their room has been tidied, everything was back in its place, and Charlotte could only guess it was Karla. Paul lounged himself down on a bed, not knowing it was actually Charlotte's bed – he only picked it as it has the best view of the TV, straight in front of him.

"_I will just be two minutes. I'm just going to get changed into my jammies. Here find something on TV."_ Charlotte flung the remote from Amy's beside table across the room to Charlotte's bed for Paul to catch, in which he did, and began to change the channel while Lauren lay on her bed waiting on Paul to but something interesting on.

"_Seriously Paul, You're going to watch Wild Child, Seriously? Do you have any idea that it's a girly movie?" _Lauren was completely puzzled at the fact she just witnessed Paul picking a girly movie to watch.

"_Yes. So what? You both are girls."_ replied Paul.

"_But you're a boy stupid. And any normal boy would watch something evil, horrific, and just horrible."_ Paul sniggered at Lauren's comment and flung the remote across the room towards her bed.

_"Well you pick then if you have such a problem." _

"_No you're okay, I will settle for this, thanks. Oh and good choice."_ Paul sniggered at Lauren again. 'Typical Girl' he thought as he reacted to Lauren's comment. Charlotte made her way through from the bathroom with her gorgeous long blonde hair – which was a lighter shade than her mum's – up in a messy bun, which Paul though really suited her. She had her pink long pyjama bottoms on, Pink zipper and her fluffy white boot slippers.

"_Somebody looks rather glamorous for going to bed."_ Paul said jokingly.

"_Oh shut up Paul. Now move over and let me lie down."_ Paul wiggled himself over towards the wall so that Charlotte could lie down next to him. He placed his right arm up behind his head and high left arm around Charlotte's neck where she snuggled into and began to watch the movie.

8.30pm soon arrived, and Charlotte knew Karla, Siobhan and Amy would be back pretty soon and no doubt her control freak of a mother would be making her rounds around the girl's rooms.

"_Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"_ asked Charlotte as she got up from the bed and stretched her body while yawning.

"_No I will be fine. Thanks anyway… I just wanted to say thanks for such a fun night. I really enjoyed it. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." _

"_Me too"_ Charlotte could see Paul's lips coming closer to hers, and just as she closed her eyes, the feeling of soft lips pressed against hers.

"_I will see you tomorrow. Sleep tight."_ Said Paul after he finished giving Charlotte a quick kiss on her beautiful pink lips. A huge smile appeared across Charlotte's face showing her crystal white glowing teeth, as she watched him sneak down the girl's corridor. Finally she was in love. She felt amazing, the best she had felt in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Friday had approached fast for some who found themselves in love, but slowly for others who had a week in detention. The sun had just arose at 6.45am where Rachel was up, showered and dressed waiting to go and wake up the girls for another day of lessons. Rachel found the first week back at Waterloo Road Boarding School very tough and challenging due to many of the pupils disobedience. Rachel finished slipping on her black heels onto her feet and began making her way out of her bedroom, locking her door behind her – as teachers were the only ones who had the ability to lock their doors - when she caught sight of Eddie walking in the direction she was heading.

"_Good morning Eddie."_ Shouted Rachel, not all that loud in case she woke other members of staff but loud enough for Eddie to turn his body around in 180 degrees angle.

"_Rachel, good sleep?" _replied Eddie as he waited until Rachel had finally caught up with her.

"_Wasn't too bad, was a bit wrestles thinking about the weekend ahead of us. It's sure going to be challenging." _Eddie automatically knew exactly what Rachel was talking about as they began finishing their way down the corridor where the staff bedrooms were situated.

"_Oh, I know."_ Eddie hesitated for a second as he thought things through in his head. _"Why don't you call an assembly after lesson 5, so we can inform the pupils what behaviour we are expecting this weekend?" _

"_Doesn't sound like all a bad idea? Good thinking Eddie. Do you think you could alert the teachers, I have a hectic morning this morning." _Replied Rachel, as she took her first step onto the wide, old fashioned stairs that led them both downstairs.

"_Ok and what are your plans for tonight? Do you want to go and get a drink or something?"_ questioned Eddie in hope that Rachel's response will be a yes. He knew Rachel wasn't drinker but all he wanted to do was take some stress off her shoulders and let her relax for a few hours.

_"Yeah, why not. I've got to dash Eddie but I will catch up with you at lunch. Thanks for your help Eddie. I will see you later."_ Explained Rachel as she gave him a quick smile and began making her way towards the girl's corridor leaving Eddie to go in the opposite direction to the boy's.

Meanwhile in room G101, and G102 twelve tired, sleepy girls where all sound asleep, all cosy and warm under their pink, blue, stripy, dotted duvets dreaming of much better things that school – like boys, and their fantastic weekend ahead.

"_Girls come on, time to get up,"_ Rachel shouted to the six girls in room G101 as she opened their bedroom door which was covered in a collage of magazine cuttings. Danielle was lying at the edge of her beg with her arm dangling off the side but got an awful fright when Rachel entered the room causing her to fall right off the edge of her bed onto the cold, wooden floor face first.

"_God, next time, do you want to please try and be a little quieter."_ Said Danielle in a tired, quiet voice completely unknown of who she was actually speaking to. She pressed her arms against the floor attempting to sit up and turn around – Danielle always had really bad bed hair and when she turned around all the girls chuckled at Danielle's gorgeous, short ginger hair completely sticking up towards the ceiling – of course Hollie wasn't part of this as she still remained sleeping.

"_Oh… Eh… Sorry Miss, I didn't realise it was you."_ Stuttered Danielle and began to make her way into the en-suite bathroom as she obviously was the one needing the longer time to get ready with bed hair like hers. Rachel sniggered to herself – even she found Danielle's hair rather funny.

"_HOLLIE! UP NOW Please!" _Hollie stirred, moaned and groaned before finally sitting upright in her bed. With one eye peeking out and the other screwed up due to the overhead bedroom light being too bright for her. Rachel left the girls to get ready and made her way to the other rooms to waken up the other pupils.

Jess decided at 7.00am she wanted some music on to keep her lively and awake. She turned the TV on with the Sky remote and pressed in numbers '361' on the remote which brought up her favourite music channel 'KISS." A few minutes later Jess, Vicki and Aleesha were up dancing around the room to 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again' full blast having a right laugh at each other, while Michaela lay in her bed not amused at all by the girls, and not amused by the volume of the music – as she was not a morning person at all – while Hollie logged onto her laptop that she sneaked into the school to check up on her Facebook.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9.**

Every pupil at Waterloo Road Boarding school all gathered in the Assembly hall at 3.25pm, 25 minutes after lesson 5 as Rachel had directed. Each pupil chatted to their friends that sat in their surroundings causing a large mumble to rise in the hall.

Rachel entered the large assembly hall making her way to the front of the assembly hall getting ready to get the pupils attention. The sound of her heels clumping off the wooden floor finally brought the hall to a silence and all the pupils to face in Rachel's direction.

"_Well, I am just going to make this a short and sweet assembly to allow you all to know what we all expect from you this weekend so you can all avoid getting into trouble."_ announced Rachel as she scanned the hall with her dark brown eyes whilst talking to see if she could notice her daughter Charlotte, and her niece Hollie. Except one of them was no were to be seen, neither was Michaela, Jess or Vicki.

"_I trust every single one of you to be responsible this weekend. I don't want to see OR hear about any smoking or alcohol, the school rules still apply. If you are leaving the school premises I want every single pupil that is at this school to be back in the school building by 9.30pm for your own safety."_ The whole assembly huffed and puffed apart from Charlotte as she was used to her mother's ridiculous times.

"_Yeah right, she can dream on about us being back at 9.30pm we will be too drunk to even make it through the front doors by 12.00pm." _whispered Danielle to Aleesha, but what the girls didn't know is that there school passes which allowed them access in and out of the building contained a tracker so they could all be tracked down if they weren't in the school building by 9.30pm.

"_Now please all I ask is that you all just be sensible and think deeply about the consequences, because I'm sure no one at all sitting in this room would like to face them."_ Rachel warned before finishing off her last few sentences to the pupils and began making her way to the assembly hall exit so she could pull Danielle and Aleesha to the side.

"_Danielle, Aleesha, can I have a word please."_ The two girls followed Rachel away from the assembly exit to a quieter area knowing exactly what they were going to be asked.

"_Hollie, Michaela, Jess and Vicki where are they? I know both of you know_." Questioned Rachel with her arms folded looking crossly into the girls eyes.

"_I seriously don't have a clue miss. We haven't seen them since lunch."_ Replied Aleesha, she was always the better one at telling lies, Danielle was just completely hopeless. Rachel knew exactly what they were playing at; she began to know the teenagers so well she could read every single one of them like a book.

"_Danielle, Aleesha, I want the truth, if not both of you can forget about leaving the school this weekend."_ Aleesha turned her head and looked at Danielle knowing both of them really wanted to go out tomorrow night as they didn't pay money to the girls to go and get alcohol for no reason, when Danielle caught sight of Michaela in the distance behind Rachel mouthing the words _"Bedroom,"_ and pointing at Rachel then the direction of their room.

"_There in the room, I don't know why I just know they are there."_

_"Ok, thanks girls. Now on you go, have fun tonight and stay out of trouble."_

Upstairs in the Games room Charlotte, Amy, Siobhan and Paul had already began hitting the games on the X-box Kinect while Lauren and Sam where away hunting down Bolton.

"_Come on let's have a battle at Dance Central"_ asked Amy to the 2 girls and Paul knowing she would definitely beat them.

"_Yeah right, I'm not doing any dancing especially in front of you lot."_

_"Oh, is Paul a big chicken, too scared in case he gets beaten."_ Charlotte loved teasing Paul knowing it always annoyed the hell out of him. Paul couldn't believe he was about to give in and dance in front of the 3 girls.

"_Fine, one game and trust me I will whip all of your backsides."_ Paul demanded as they began the game. He shook his hips from side to side, wiggled his bottom, jumped up and down and completely made a fool of him-self not knowing the other girls had stopped the game due to them being hysterical in laughter at Paul's amazingly funny dance moves.

"_Dude, you are a legend."_ giggled Charlotte as she held her IPhone in Paul's direction recording the whole thing on her phone's camera.

"_CHARLOTTE!"_ Paul felt his heat up and began to blush as he began chasing Charlotte down the hall after her phone as fast as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10.**

Hours after from when Paul had physically chased Charlotte all the way around the school he had finally succeeded and got the video removed from her IPhone. It did cause him a great difficulty but he got there in the end.

"_Oh my, whose idea was it for us to stay in tonight because I am extremely bored, like seriously?"_ moaned Siobhan while seated on the Game room's cream couch putting her final coat of pink nail varnish onto her nails.

"_We need to do something. I will die if I sit here any longer. I think we have made our way through every single game in here."_

Charlotte was continuously on the go, she hardly ever got a second to relax. The struggle of thought was noticeable in Charlotte's face as she sat with her elbows rested on her knee's, hand pressed against her chin, staring into deep thought at the opposite wall.

"_OH!_" jumped Charlotte as she leaped out the seat she rested in. _"How about a game of truth and dare?"_

No one that was sat in the games room were interested as they all gave her an awkward look as if she was stupid.

"_Seriously, if we get most of the school to join in, it would be a laugh." _

Everyone situated in the same room as Charlotte finally gave their attention to what Charlotte actually had to say.

"_OMG, Charlotte you genius."_ announced Amy pouncing up from the cushion she sat on.

"_I know right, Should I text everyone on my contact list telling them to meet u in our room in half an hour?"_

"_Go for it."_ the remaining 6 pupils all shouted as they all had a flush of excitement in them. Charlotte pulled her phone out her left side of her pink, dotted bra – that was slightly noticeable through her cream pyjama top – as the girls weren't planning on leaving the school grounds; they wished to feel comfortable.

Charlotte began typing her message into her IPhone with her acrylic nails that made a clunking sound each time she touched the screen of her phone.

'**EVERYONE, BIG game of Truth or Dare in our room G102, 30 minutes. Be there, should be fun. Charlotte xx' **she continued with the message and touched the 'send' button at the bottom left of the screen, sending the message to all 79 people on her phone's contact list – not spotting she had sent it to the contact 'Mum's Mobile.'

10 minutes across town at the 'Waterside Restaurant and Wine Bar' at table number 14 sat Rachel Mason and Eddie Lawson having an enjoyable conversation about a variety of things.

"_Eddie, I have to say I've had a fantastic night."_

"_I'm glad you have, you deserved it, and a week at that school is stressful enough for me never mind you."_ Eddie replied in a flirty tone of voice.

"_Oh Eddie, I can't thank you enough. Really, I have enjoyed getting away from there for a bit."_ said Rachel as she took the final sip of the remaining wine in her glass. "_I think we should start getting back its 7.47pm. I wonder how Kim and Chris are coping."_ Picking up her black, leather bad from the brown carpet that lay beneath her feet, Rachel went into her bag and brought out her purse to get ready to pay.

_"I'll get it Rachel, my treat."_

"_No you won't. I'm not letting you pay for all the bill."_ replied Rachel whilst pulling out two £20 notes from her purse and placing it on the table.

"_Yes I am. End of."_ Rachel sniggered at Eddie's comment; she always liked seeing Eddie think he was the man in charge

Eddie and Rachel both made their way out to Rachel's large Land Rover Sport side by side with Rachel's dark pink cardigan and Eddie's black suit jacket rubbing against each other every so slightly, Eddie of course had a whooping size of grin upon his face.

****beep beep****

Picking her Blackberry Torch from the very bottom of her bag, Rachel seen she had a message from the contact "Charlotte Mason," with a flourish of confusion in her brain – as it was very rarely Charlotte text her mum – Rachel opened up the message and read "**EVERYONE, BIG game of Truth or Dare in our room G102, 30 minutes. Be there, should be fun. Charlotte xx**"

"Eddie, look at this." demanded Rachel after she had slid her bottom into the driver's seat of her car."

Eddie sniggered and replied "ha, we best get back and sort them lot out." Rachel stared at him in the eye as to think 'are you mad?'

"No Eddie, we are going to go back, make our way to Charlotte's room and join in the game whether you like it or not."

Rachel pressed her foot down on the accelerator and began to drive slowly at 5mph out of the car park and onto the busy road that led them back to school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11.**

Strutting her way done the girl's floor corridor – curious about this game – with Eddie trailing behind ever so slowly in hope of being able to escape, Rachel clutched onto room G102's door knob and flung it open.

"_MUM!"_ shouted Charlotte as she looked around her room god smacked thinking her mum would be extremely mad at the fact there were 22 boys crammed into her room – along with 29 girls. _"Whaa… Whaa… What you doing?" _mumbled Charlotte as her hand began shaking rapidly.

"_Every single one of you, up in the common room please, I will be up in a minute."_ demanded Rachel as she held the door open for all the 52 pupils to leave. Charlotte left the room last with her head down at her feet not wanting to make any eye contact with her mum at all.

Up in the common room 47 pupils say, obviously 5 had disobeyed Rachel's demand and bunked off somewhere. Rachel and Eddie entered the room soon after to see most of the pupils sat on the floor with a few crammed onto the couches.

"_So, who would like to explain what you were all playing at in the girl's room?"_ questioned Rachel as she stood in front of the 38" flat screen television that hung upon the wall.

"_How did you know we were all there?"_ asked Charlotte completely puzzled by her mum's question, she began thinking her mum was physic.

"_Well when a certain member of the school, texts all their friends on their contact list about a big game of truth or dare in room G102 completely forgetting that they have their mum's contact, that's how I find out."_ Rachel had her eyes focused on Charlotte the whole time while the rest of the pupils all moaned Charlotte's name.

"_Charlotte, you complete and utter idiot, well done!"_ muttered the 47 pupils that were situated in the room completely annoyed at the mistake Charlotte had made.

"_What are you all moaning about? Mr Lawson and I didn't come here to ruin your game we came here to join along with you all, so come on, in a circle, make room for us two."_ The pupils all burst out in laughter, thinking this all had to be some sort of joke but it wasn't. Hollie sat completely gob smacked her mouth hung open – which was very large with the amount of talking and cheek she had - while Charlotte lay her hands in her head knowing this was going to be a very embarrassing game.

Moving the couches, tables, game's table, etc. they had finally cleared an empty space on the floor big enough for everyone to sit in a circle ready for the game. Rachel flashed a wink from her left eye at her daughter Charlotte and began to play the game.

"_Right come on, who is first?" _

"_Well I'll be the dare master first" _demanded Bolton – he enjoyed being the dare master as he had a brain full of amazing dares.

"_Michaela, Truth or Dare?" _

Michaela rolled her eyes and responded in a grouchy tone _"Ugh, Truth."_

Bolton thought through this specific question carefully in his head, attempting to pick an extremely good one. _"Which teacher in this school would you kiss if you had to?" _Michaela's cute, chubby cheeks automatically began to blemish as she got all embarrassed inside. No way was she going to answer that question.

"_Get lost Bolton, as if I'm going to say with Mason and Lawson here." _

"_Oh, is Michaela a BIG chicken, on you go, tell us man." _demanded Bolton as the rest of the pupils began to cackle at Michaela.

"Mr… Mr… ugh…Wilding." The pupils carried on chuckling; Michaela's face went bright red as she hid her head in between her knees, while Rachel flashed a small smile at Eddie.

Right my turn now, ha, _"Hollie, Truth or Dare?"_ questioned Michaela after she had overcome her embarrassment.

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to say the word 'Hubabuba' after every single sentence someone says." _

"_Seriously, you are so gay Michaela."_ Michaela gave Hollie the worst look, while Hollie bellowed _"Hubabuba"_ at the top of her voice with a large grin on her face.

"_Hmm… Josh, truth or dare?"_ questioned Hollie as the game continued on and Hollie continued to shout _"Hubabuba"_ after every sentence.

"I will go dare."

"Right, I dare you to phone Amy and ask her if you could borrow a toilet roll from her bathroom because you need a poo but can't find any toilet roll." Amy had bunked off thinking she was going to get into trouble once Rachel had walked in so she was now lurking around somewhere in the school.

"I don't have my phone. My dad has it."

"Here, use mine." replied Charlotte as she slid her expensive IPhone across the floor in Josh's Direction.

"Amy, its Josh. Eh… i really need a poo and well I don't have any toilet roll, can I please borrow a roll?" Josh had put the phone onto loudspeaker to allow everyone else to hear but nope, Amy just hung up on him. He cringed terribly bad as he passed Charlotte's phone back to Charlotte at the opposite side of the room.

Josh took a massive sigh as he began to think who he would like to challenge next when he finally had a great idea.

"Miss Mason" said Josh in a gentle, soft funny tone of voice as if revenge was about to come. "Truth or Dare." Rachel took a massive sigh thinking what she was about to get herself into before replying.

"Dare" Rachel thought if she picked truth it would be a question about personal life, etc.? But she didn't think about what dare would be heading her way.

"I dare you, to pick one person in this room, and give them a kiss on the lips. Charlotte and Hollie DON'T count." He especially emphasised on the word DON'T to make it one hundred % clear.

Rachel had a quick glance around the room knowing that it was against teachers rule's to kiss or touch in a sexual way of a pupil so her only choice was Eddie, Tom or Chris who sat together at the opposite side of the room being extremely quiet. Rachel slowly turned her head to the left and started at Eddie in his glowing eyes that started back at her. She leaned her left arm out, placed it on Eddie's cheek and began slowly moving her lips towards Eddie's, while everyone else who remained in the room sat crouched in towards them for a clearer look with their eyes popping out their heads in shock. Especially Charlotte and Hollie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12.**

The long weekend that Rachel had been dreading had finally begun to come to an end. It was Sunday morning at 7.43am, the bright, yellow sun shone in her room gleaming against Rachel's face causing her to wake. A challenging day was a head of Rachel as she had a small list of pupils hung-over from Saturday night to deal with. The Eddie kiss from Friday's game of 'Truth or dare' had completely vanished out of Rachel's bursting mind, right up until Eddie appeared at her bedroom door.

"_Oh! Morning Eddie."_ muttered Rachel as she remembered what event happened on Friday night.

"_Morning Rach,"_ Rachel all of a sudden knew exactly what Eddie was in her room here, therefore she replied with a simple, cheeky smile.

"_About Friday night…" _

"_It was a dare Eddie, nothing else, just a dare."_ Interrupted Rachel, deep down in her heart she knew she really meant it, she just stuttered in what to say to Eddie as he stood there in front of her.

"_Oh okay."_ He groaned, knowing this was the answer he dreaded to hear. Eddie left Rachel with a small broken heart. Whilst Rachel felt horrible, and awfully bad for what she just said.

Half an hour later, once Rachel had showered, done her hair, got dressed and finally left her bedroom – with a lump of awfulness still in the back of her throat – she was ready to go and face the four completely hung-over teenagers.

"_Girls, can you please get up and be in my office in 5 minutes?"_ yet no one replied, not even a mumble, stir, moan or anything.

"_Girls…"_ no reply arose from any of the pupils.

"_GIRLS!"_ finally they all had been woken and it was extremely clear on their faces that they needed more than a full day to recover from this hangover – which Rachel wasn't for giving them.

"_It's too early Miss,"_ groaned Aleesha, from the bed nearest Rachel.

"_Danielle, Aleesha, Hollie and Michaela, my office in 5 minutes."_ Demanded Rachel, she didn't know how to approach them today, and she wasn't really looking forward to it after all this was the last event she expected to happen. The girls all groaned but luckily enough managed to drag themselves out of bed and make it to Rachel's office, with an extreme struggle of colliding into doors, walls and even managing to fall up the stairs as all four girls held their heads in their hand in extreme pain of a headache.

"_Come in and sit there."_ Rachel insisted once again – she was very good at insisting, after all she is the head - while she pointed her finger at the couch opposite her large wooden desk. Hollie was the first to open the door and plunk her-self down into the couch. None of the other 3 girls had ever experienced Rachel's new office but were all too hung-over to even notice the new features added to it.

"_I'm going to keep this simple girl's, because I know all four of you know what you have done wrong, I am not going to ramble on about this but you know the rules, I made them clear NO drinking alcohol at all. So all four of you can have a week's full of detention at lunch, after school and next weekend. I want all four of you to go and get changed and head to the cooler. You have 15 minutes girls. Now go."_

The girls were too hung-over to even answer back to Rachel or even moan at their consequences; therefore they all headed off out of her office, with their heads at their feet.

"_Please tell me you have paracetamol?"_ Asked Hollie, in extreme pain as she was about to exit Rachel's office.

"_I do, but you caused the pain so you can suffer the pain. Now on you go." _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"_Charlotte, do you think you mum would ever arrange a school outing? Like to London or something?"_ curiously questioned Lauren as she typed the words 'London' into the search-bar of Google, where a whole load of suggestion of pages appeared. _"I've never ever been to London, and if you think about it, it's quite educational you know. Learning about all the history and that…"_ Lauren continued rambling on, all about the facts she knew of London City, not giving Charlotte a second to reply to what was asked. _"So what do you think? Would she?"_

Charlotte sat giggling to herself, this was the first time since she knew Lauren – a whole 7 years – that she had seen Lauren so interested in something. _"I don't know Lauren. It's a lot of money and everything."_

"_Ugh…"_ Lauren hesitated as she began to think deeply of ways in which this could be possible.

"_Why don't we do a fundraiser, hold a big event, here in the school, get all the parents to come along, and hopefully we can raise enough money to afford London."_ Sam had finally left her own little dream in Bolton's Facebook page and joined the conversation.

"_I guess we can only try and convince Mason and see what she says."_ Replied Lauren as she began buzzing inside. In the space of 10 minutes, 3 girls had nearly organised a school trip to London.

"_But… you do know London is about 4 hours away. And to travel and cover all of London in one day is kind of impossible."_ Replied Charlotte – she had been to London a couple of years ago with her mum and would love to do it again, but knew it had to be planned precisely before her mum would accept the plans they had made."

"_Well we book in a hotel for the night. It isn't rocket science."_ Charlotte's smart, intelligent comment made Lauren reply very sarcastically.

"Oh yeah and a fundraiser is going to afford a hotel for the pupils going? Yeah fantastic idea that is." Snapped Charlotte, she was losing her patience with Lauren very quickly.

"_No Charlotte, the pupils parents pay a certain amount of money for their pupil to go on the trip, the fundraiser is to fund, food, attractions all the other fun things we can do while we are there."_ Sam was in smart mode today for some odd reason, although she was extremely quiet throughout this whole planning process she was the only one with the good suggestions – why was she never like this in class?

"_Right OK! I get it. But firstly, price a hotel for 28 for 2 night's, see what the price is then we can go and speak to my mum."_

Sam and Charlotte both gathered around Lauren's computer pointing out a whole load of hotel's and attemping to find a nice hotel with a decent price. After 15 minutes of searching on a load of different Hotel site's from the Hilton to the Marriott, they finally got a price.

"_It's about £100 a night for four people in one bedroom at the Marriott Hotel… So that would be… about £1400, that's not too bad. Is it?"_

Charlotte groaned slightly when hearing the price. She could read her mum like a book and had a funny feeling this idea wouldn't go down too pretty with her. _"Right Ok, let's go and find my mum."_

**NEXT UPDATE WILL BE WHEN I GET SOME REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU LIKE 3**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Charlotte, Lauren and Sam had searched the School, 'Waterloo Road' high and low for Miss Mason, they had been to her office, in and out of all the room's, every single room possible in the school, but never ever thought that on a Sunday at 11.32am Miss Mason would be sat in the cooler supervising four teenagers.

"_How hard is it to find the head-teacher on a Sunday?"_ questioned Lauren.

"_Well in a normal school extremely difficult but in this school I wouldn't have thought it would be all that hard."_ Replied Charlotte – her smart, sarcastic comments were beginning to run out her mouth again.

"_Oh aren't you funny… Why…"_ Lauren tried to answer back to Charlotte's comment when Sam interrupted and grabbed Lauren's golden tanned arm.

"_Oi, Mason's in there."_ Sam pointed to the light wooden door of the cooler, on the left wall of the school's second floor corridor.

"_What is she doing in there?"_ Charlotte was completely puzzled of why her mum was in the cooler on a Sunday. It was the weekend, not a school day.

Charlotte tip-toed over to the door and attempted to peak through the clear window on the cooler's door without being spotted by her mum, or any of the four pupils sat in the cooler. Charlotte could clearly make out Aleesha sitting at the front left of the cooler – as her hair large frizzy hair automatically identified her, Danielle who sat starting straight at the blank wall, Michaela who sat in the seat at the back left of the room and someone who sat in the back right corner of the room with their head rested on the desk. Charlotte could only guess it was her trouble maker of a cousin Hollie.

"_Oh My God, It's Danielle, Aleesha, Michaela and I think it's Hollie that's in there."_ Announced Charlotte as she turned her head away from the door to show the shock of expression on her face, before jumping out her skin at the cooler door being whipped opened revealing a woman standing in long black trousers and a pair of heels with the name "Rachel Mason".

"_Muuuumm…"_

"_Charlotte… What is it you're wanting?"_ questioned Rachel, with the head-teacher tone in her voice. Charlotte thought this might not be a good idea to bring up the subject about London right now. As Charlotte turned her head to Lauren and Sam who were both leaning against the wall, the two girls made facial expressions that indicated Charlotte to continue on what she was going to say.

"_Do you have a couple of minute's that I talk?"_ asked Charlotte, her hands were trembling and her knees were nobbling, either this was going to go awfully wrong, or go fantastically the way the three girls wished.

"_Right… Whatever this is go on and tell Me."_ replied Rachel.

"_Ok…"_ Charlotte took a massive gulp and began to talk. _"If we had to do all the arrangements and hold a fundraiser and organise this all precisely well so that none of it was left to you, would you…"_

"_Charlotte?"_ Rachel had now folded her arms, raised her eyebrow and put on her head-teacher voice once again knowing roughly what her daughter was going to ask.

"_No mum, wait until I am finished speaking."_ Charlotte for once in her life answered back at here mum and continued on with what she had been saying. _"Well… If we organised this right down to every single detail and made sure we had everything organised well enough, would you consider a school trip to London for a night or two?"_ Finally the dreaded question had made it out Charlotte's mouth loud and clear, the only dreaded part was wondering what the answer would be.

"_No Charlotte,"_ Rachel automatically replied to her daughter's question – but although she said no, the words that Charlotte said began replaying over and over again in Rachel's mind.

"_Mum!"_ groaned Charlotte, as she did an impersonation of Rachel and folded her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

"_I will think about it…"_ Rachel hesitated for a small second. "_I will speak to you later about this fully. Now on you three go, go and do something fun. Stay out of trouble before you end up like your cousin Hollie." _

A smirk appeared in all three of the girl's cute faces as they realised Rachel might actually be buying this thought. Charlotte, Lauren and Sam all linked arms and skipped off down the corridor with big smiles across their face.


	15. Chapter 15

6.02pm, Sunday night had drawn in. The first weekend of being back at 'Waterloo Road Boarding School' had nearly ended, and the pupils… well… weren't so ready for a full 5 days of school all over again. Rachel and Eddie both sat in the sitting room a couple of doors down from Rachel's bedroom that clearly read on the door 'Staff Only" meaning peace and quiet for a while for Rachel and Eddie.

"_Eddie, help me out here… Charlotte, Lauren, and Sambuca approached me earlier today. They had planned this all out and came up with the idea of an educational school trip to London. Do you think I would be mad in saying yes to this?"_

"_Rachel… I don't know I mean… It's a real lot to organise. The bus, fares, hotels…"_ Eddie's long list continued, as many new thoughts popped up in his mind by the second.

"_I know. I know." _Rachel stopped and began to think deeply into her mind while taking a sip of her skinny latte._ "Charlotte suggested a fundraiser earlier. Do you think that could possibly work?"_ questioned Rachel. She was starting to believe this was a pretty fantastic idea.

"_Well if the kids seem hooked on it and you seem pretty interested, I guess it's worth giving it a go. Don't you think?"_ replied Eddie, getting up from the couch that sat at the side of a coffee table and making his way over to the mini kitchen placed in the corner of the room.

"_I think I will actually go ahead with this. It would benefit the pupils. Get some of them away from here for a couple of days, experience new scenery. I think they would find it extremely educational." _Rachel rabbled on for a few more minutes about how educational a trip to London would be – she could never seem to leave teacher mode as Charlotte would say, especially at weekends.

"_Rachel… Seriously? The full trip isn't going to be all about education. Give the kids some freedom; let them experience the fun side of London." _Rachel blushed terribly and her soft cheeks began to turn a pink/red colour at Eddie's remark – Rachel knew she had an intensity to ramble on.

As there was a silence in the air for a few moments, Eddie broke the quietness and began asking his questions curiously._ "So which staff would go on the trip to London and how would you pick the pupils?"_ questioned Eddie.

"_Well… I haven't exactly planned that yet Eddie. We just agreed on it five minutes ago. All I know is no doubt definitely you and I will be going along on the trip." _A big smile shone upon Eddie's face – but unfortunately his back was still turned to Rachel, therefore she wasn't able to see his face.

"_Well… I'm going to get off Eddie, I need to go and find the girl's and tell them were going ahead with their plan, then I guess I need to inform all the staff. Thanks for your advice Eddie. I will catch up with you later tonight."_ Rachel placed her mug on the mini kitchen counter – she obviously expected Eddie to wash and dry it for her – and made her way out of the sitting room and off to hunt down the girls.

"_Charlotte…"_ shouted Rachel from the opposite end of the corridor, Charlotte's long golden blonde hair had just caught the sight of her eye causing Charlotte to automatically whip her body round in a 180 degree's angle. Charlotte stared blankly at her mum, curious of what she was being shouted for.

Charlotte began walking back in the direction she had just came to approach her mum, when the words Charlotte was expecting to hear the most just came floating out her mother's mouth. _"I have thought about your plan to London and I am going to say yes…"_ just as Rachel was about to finish off her sentence Charlotte automatically sprung towards her mum clutching her arms around Rachel's waist giving her the biggest cuddle she had ever gave.

"_Oh my god. Thanks so much mum. I love you so much."_ Charlotte's face was bright and gleaming with excitement her eyes wide open, and her body constantly fidgeting in desperation to run off and tell Lauren and Sam.

"_But Charlotte… Listen here. I trust you to organise this Ok? I don't want to face any problems at all while you plan this but I do want every plan you make reported back to me. Apart from that I think you best go ahead and start planning this sometime soon." _

Charlotte got up on her tippy toes and gave her mum a small kiss on the cheek before running off to alert Lauren and Sam about the wonderful news.


	16. Chapter 16

After two long, painful months of waiting until the school trip to London would be finalised, the time fastly approached. It was Friday morning at 7.12am and the pupils and teachers of Waterloo Road only had about 2 hours left before departing for a weekend full of fun in London.

"_You wouldn't believe how buzzing I am man."_ Said Bolton

"_Mate, it's only a trip to London. What's so exciting about that?"_ replied Paul, he had already visited London plenty of times before – he lost count. His real dad lived there, but every-time he visited he never got to experience the good side of the city therefore no excitement flourished in his body.

"_Oh come on man, we get out of this place for a few days. You know the word freedom?"_ but a black expression remained on Paul's face. _"Oh come on man, lighten up. Have some fun. This weekend's going to be mental."_

The boys continued to pack their suitcases with a full of a range of different clothes – well packed if that's what they called it, but it was more like flung in all scrunched up. In the meantime at the other end of the school most of the girls had their belongings all ready for to be loaded onto the 47 seated coach.

"_Don't you think we should maybe head along to the hall and see what the arrangements for today are?"_ questioned Vicki to all the 5 girls that shared a room with her.

All five girl's headed their way towards the hall which was rather chaotic due to the 20 other pupils that filled the hall with noise and excitement. A large piece of paper hung from the noticeboard on the left beige wall. It read all the information about their weekend's trip.

**Coach departs at 9.00am. Be aboard for 8.45am. Leave luggage at the side of coach and take your seats. School rules still apply.**

**(There was an image of the piece of paper but i can't upload it here. If you are a member of Waterloo Road Forum you may see it there.)  
**

"_You have to be kidding me. Were all split up. Its only Hollie and Danielle in a group, me and Vicki in one, then Michaela and Aleesha,"_ said Jess furiously.

"_Watch out the way."_ Stubborn Hollie pushed her way through the queue towards the board to read the information with her own eyes. _"I am going to go mental."_ She hesitated and took a deep breath before ranting off again. _"It's bad enough only having Danielle with me never mind having my cousin and flipping aunt in the group."_ Storming off past the girl's with her face like thunder, Hollie disappeared out of the hall.

"_WOW! Talk about someone being moody."_ Complained Michaela actually pleased that she wasn't with the rest of the girls – sharing a room with them was bad enough.

"_Shut up Michaela maybe try being in Hollies shoes for a minute of the day, having your aunt who is the head constantly on your back!"_ Danielle snapped back at Michaela's extremely inappropriate comment before walking off to find Hollie mumbling 'Idiot' under her breath.

"_Who even is Bex Fisher?"_ the name never rang a bell to Aleesha as she studied the notice once more.

"_Isn't she the weirdo that ran away from home for two years and has just returned?"_ replied Micheala – obviously not realising who Bex really was, forgetting the surname. Trouble was heading her way.

Jess approached herself right up to Michaela's face before viciously answering her back. _"She's my sister, and she is NOT a weirdo. Got it?"_

Michaela didn't have a clue what to reply, it was just then when she realised they had the same surname.

"_Come on Vicki. Let's leave this WEIRDO alone."_ The two girls left the hall and headed back to their room with Jess mumbling the exact same word that Danielle mumbled earlier.


End file.
